Chocolate Covered Mangoes and Strawberries
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I have been really busy! These are fifty sentences featuring Katara and my Avatar OC Rukar, set Alpha. Please comment and enjoy!


**Chocolate-Covered Mangoes and Strawberries**

**By**

**Ggunsailor**

**--**

**Hey, there! I'm alive! **

**Just so you know, I will be posting up more chapters of my stories before the summer's over. And I also have a page up on , so go and check that out!**

**Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Pairing: Katara/Rukar (OC)**

**Set: Alpha**

**I don't own Avatar; Rukar is mine. I don't own the One Sentences challenge, either.**

**Rukar is a Firebending soldier on Zuko's ship. In the "The Avatar Returns" Aang saves him from falling off the ship. Rukar owes a life-debt to him and becomes part of the "gaang". His father taught him that fire can heal as well as destroy, so he can heal people the same way Katara can with water. He's kind of like the older brother of the group (he's about 19). He has dark green eyes and dark red hair, a trait in the men of his family, and is a little taller than Sokka.**

**Rutara pairing! Also implied Taang and Sukka. Contains spoilers for seasons 1, 2, & 3.**

**--**

1. Comfort

He knew they both needed comfort, but he didn't expect her taking the lead.

2. Kiss

The kisses they share are warm and cool, hot and cold.

3. Soft

The sheets on his bed felt nothing like the furs on hers; they weren't soft enough.

4. Pain

"This will be painful" he cautioned as the small orange flames flickered between his hands; she nodded and closed her eyes.

5. Potatoes

"Potato soup again!?" Sokka moaned as Katara dished out his helping…and said nothing more as Rukar glared at him.

6. Rain

She burst into giggles as his attempts to light a fire kept fizzling out due to the rain.

7. Chocolate

She loved chocolate-covered mangoes, and he loved chocolate-covered strawberries.

8. Happiness

Seeing her happy made him feel blessed.

9. Telephone

Aang grinned at the way Katara, after reading Rukar's handwritten message, clasped the paper to her chest and leaned against the wall, letting out a tiny moan of happiness; "It's not the same as hearing his voice though, huh?"

10. Ears

Rukar blushed; "It's not easy to stay quiet when you have ears like Twinkletoes does." Toph offered.

11. Name

"Unhhh…Katara."; the way he said her name as they moved together made her moan and clutch herself tighter to him.

12. Sensual

He nearly lost all his control when he felt her hair trailing down his chest, stomach and thighs.

13. Death

She held his inert body to hers and wailed; not even Aang could get near her for her grief was so great.

14. Sex

Toph and Aang weren't exactly surprised to see Rukar and Katara walk off together (or Sokka and Suki for that matter), and they wondered in the back of each other's mind what it would be like to have sex with the one you loved; from the distant sound of Katara's voice mingling with Rukar's, it didn't sound too bad.

15. Touch

"For someone who bends fire, you have a soft touch," she remarked as they lay back exhausted on the pallet, "you should have been a Waterbender."

16. Weakness

(From "The Headband"; Aang and the group get Fire Nation disguises and Katara has to hide her necklace)

Hearing the sadness in her voice made him weak inside, so he held out his hand to her and said "I'll keep your necklace safe with me until later."

17. Tears

They flowed down her cheeks in helplessness as Rukar was jerked about by Hama's movements.

18. Speed

"And I thought Aang was fast" Sokka murmured, and Suki had to giggle silently and agree as Katara flung herself into Rukar's embrace.

19. Wind

Katara always wondered if it was the wind force of Appa's sneeze or Aang's own doing, but somehow she landed on top of Rukar.

20. Freedom

He had to laugh at the way Hakoda swooped his daughter into a hug and shouted "The world is finally free!"

21. Life

As Aang finally and proudly pronounced them married in the eyes of the spirits, Katara felt that their life was truly beginning when Rukar bent down to kiss her.

22. Jealousy

As he watched Katara and Aang dance, he felt the little green demon jumping around inside him as he suddenly crushed the ice glass in his hand.

23. Hands

She giggled as his hands touched a ticklish spot on her stomach, and then he started laughing as she turned on him and began tickling!

24. Taste

"Mmmm…you taste like cherries" he moaned, lifting his head from where he'd been kissing her neck.

25. Devotion

Anyone who saw Rukar and Katara together at Fire Lord Zuko's important gatherings was amazed at the devotion they held for each other.

26. Forever

"Forever yours" she said as she took his hand and placed it to her heart.

27. Blood

It scared him to know that she could bloodbend, but every full moon he stayed close to her anyway.

28. Sickness

Rukar rolled his eyes as he watched Toph and Aang come running in from making out in the rain and said to Sokka. "They're gonna get sick. I know first-hand."

29. Melody

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se!" he sang out comically and Katara nearly fell off Appa laughing at the hilarious expression on his face (although Rukar did have a really good singing voice).

30. Star

The first time she saw a shooting star at age eight, she wished for a handsome prince, and years later she got her wish; even though he wasn't a prince, but close enough.

31. Home

They had traveled all over the world, but anywhere the other would be was home.

32. Confusion

It was hard to tell who was more confused: General Iroh or the couple he had just walked in on.

33. Fear

She felt it coiling in the pit of her stomach as they ran into Ozai's palace; as she glanced at Rukar, she saw it in his eyes, too.

34. Lightning/Thunder

They loved watching a storm together, wrapped in a warm cozy blanket in a cave.

35. Bonds

She grinned at him evilly as he struggled against the silk scarves that bound him to the bed.

36. Market

Rukar waited to see the look in her face as she unwrapped her present from the market; "I knew you'd like it."

37. Technology

She thanked whatever spirits invented big…comfy…beds.

38. Gift

She said gently "I'm pregnant."…and as he hugged her he thanked the spirits for this wonderful gift.

39. Smile

Aang and Toph congratulated them, Sokka and Suki did too, and Hakoda beamed from ear to ear, but whenever they glanced at each other, a small smile was enough.

40. Innocence

Holding his innocent newborn daughter in his arms made Rukar realize how lucky he was.

41. Completion

Long after the climax, they finally collapsed together onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

42. Clouds

"That one looks like Uncle Aang's head!" Kaia said, causing both her parents to burst into laughter.

43. Sky

She suddenly arched her back and screamed, throwing her head back to look up at the star-strewn sky as he groaned beneath her.

44. Heaven

"Mommy's an angel, isn't she, Daddy?"

45. Hell

Kaia blinked when her mother scolded her for swearing and protested "But mom, I hear you swearing from yours and Dad's bedroom every night."

46. Sun

Being a Firebender meant getting up with the sun, but he much preferred staying in bed with his lover.

47. Moon

She wiped her sweaty forehead and grinned as Rukar tried to catch his breath.

48. Waves

He tumbled backward into the water and came up sputtering as he gasped "I should have learned by now not to pick a fight with a master Waterbender!"

49. Hair

"Hey Rukar, should I change my hair style for Toph; it worked for you when you cut yours for Katara."

50. Supernova

Katara almost thought the world had ended when she came, but when Rukar's euphoric face above hers came back into focus, she knew it had just been reborn; "I love you…"

--

**Yes! I finally finished my first one-sentence set! W00T!**

**Finished 3/31/2008 2:26 AM**


End file.
